Zoids: Key Piece Legends
by Dark Zaberfang
Summary: ...And they died, both races consumed by their greed, wiped out their history, their gained knowledge, and most importantly, they took with them the greatest thing of all. The Zoids too died the day the Heavens fell…
1. Chapter 1

**Zoids Key piece Legends**

**Part one: The Legend begins.**

**Prologue.**

In the beginning, before the fires, before the world ended only to start anew, the planet and its existing people lived as one. They lived as such with out fear, existed in such small amounts so as not to procure war, famine, and disease. Through their greater ability biomechanical life-forms known as Zoids could live, exist, along side these pacifists, pulling fourth an even greater knowledge from the world around them. With the Zoids, these people, known as Zoidians, expanded their reach not only across their world, but into the dark recesses beyond their boundaries, to the distant stars.

The heavens fell with the fires of burning vengeance… Others - otherworlders came, drawn from their dying planet to this bright, distant, strange new world. Humans they were called, living and breathing with scarce difference to the native Zoidians. These humans, their small colony, all that had survived their dying world, had at first come to this thriving place in hopes of survival, in continuing their race. And the Zoidians welcomed them with open arms.

The planet rebelled, belching from within its depths hell-bent soil, burning and consuming all that stood in its path… The humans taught to, and learned from the Zoidians, while ensuring their own survival, they condemned their teachers. While teaching and learning, thoughts twisted between these two coexisting races. Humans brought with them from their own world the concept of war, and the hatred behind it, while the Zoidians, unknowingly produced the means to achieve it.

And they died, both races consumed by their greed, wiped out their history, their gained knowledge, and most importantly, they took with them the greatest thing of all, the Zoids too died the day the Heavens fell… War ravaged. Conceived by petty arguments, both Zoidians and humans split apart, taking sides, one seeking to control in absolute, the other fighting to survive as the world once was. The Zoids, once free, were harnessed, no longer seen as friends, but tools for a greater end. Once known as warriors noble, now were taken for granted, mass produced, and controlled, their freewill shattered. Grown while bathed in the light of Zoid Eve, the Zoids became dependent on that single source of power, and while both sides knew this valuable fact, neither were eager to fight over it, for they knew, that once destroyed, Zoids, their tools, would no longer exist.

The fighting reached climax, and the heavenly light died, warring sides ceased their struggle in a desperate attempt to survive. The humans realized what they had done, again, as their past had failed to teach them what their future needed knowing. The Zoidians, too few in numbers to out last the cataclysmic event were wiped out, and the knowledge of their world, and the Zoids, fell with them. Stranded, and alone, on a world that was not their own, the humans waited for life to begin anew.

From the ashes of their mistakes, the humans rebuilt what had been lost, stumbling upon and learning to stand beside what had been left behind. For the Zoids, the few that had survived the dying light, had changed so, evolved. No longer solely dependent on that singular source of power for survival, they too had to learn how stand beside the humans. Remembrance was the key, remembering from their venerable ancestors what had happened, to prevent their world from ending again.

The heavens fell with the fires of burning vengeance while the planet rebelled, belching fourth from within its depths hell-bent soil, burning and consuming all that stood in its path. And they died, both races consumed by their greed, wiped out their history, their gained knowledge, and most importantly, they took with them the greatest thing of all, the Zoids too died the day the Heavens fell…

* * *

_Sometimes memories exist as stories, and over time these stories become legends. But sometimes those legends seed their roots in history, thereby becoming facts. My story, told through these legends, rooted within the history of this world, lived by in memories, Begins here… _

* * *

**AN: so what do you think?? Keep going? Stop? Ditch, or continue??**

**Lil treat for you all, a piece of chapter one…**

…Bellowing, the white and gold Bamburian reared up on its hind legs in frustration, its pilot scanning the area in frantic need. The two Vipers had disappeared somewhere underground, rendering all of the Zoids capable weapons useless.

Popping up, like some demonic trout, one of the Vipers launched a frontal attack, while its twin wrapped a lithe body about its preys hapless form.

"Damn it!" Sahari, the Bamburians pilot cursed, struggling with her Zoids controls. Rearing up again, the enraged panda furiously backhanded the frontal Viper with a heavy paw, knocking it, and its pilot, out of commission. Twisting again, the gold and white Bamburian landed on all fours, effectively trapping the second Viper beneath its bulk.

Leveling twin AZ 15mm semi automatic gautling guns, the viper retaliated with a barrage of heavy fire…

**ANAN: For those who don't know what a Bamburian looks like, you can google it!! google/images- Bamburian, or BamboLian (Ron's Zoids from Zoids Genesis)**


	2. Chapter 2

AN. I want to thank all you lovely reviewers! And I have to apologize for the long wait between updates, so I'm SORRY! I also really hope that none of this comes to disappoint anyone.

Disclaimer, I do not own Zoids, but I do own most of the characters/concepts within the story. (Don't own Sahari)

-

"_Peace comes easy for some, yet difficult for others. In the beginning, I questioned why. Why didn't people get along? But then I realized that it was the differences between others- more so- the inability, nay, the refusal to listen- to understand, to put aside our differences. To forget the hate, the fear, bloodshed, to forgive our enemies, and embrace them as our brothers…" _

-Extract from the Diary of Michel

-

"_When I first began writing, under the good advice of Michel, I had questioned the reasons behind my actions, but found that it was difficult to remember the events of just one life, so how was I to remember all the events of several?"_

-Extract from the Journals of Iva.

-

A terrible darkness has fallen upon us,

But we must not surrender to it. We shall

Lift lamps of courage and find our way

Through to the morning.

-Anonymous member of the

French Resistance (1943)

-

Pale dawn light spread across the vase expanse of forest and valley, illuminating and awakening all that lurked within. Shadows danced in this pale light, bouncing and playing off the titanic figure that roamed through it in a fantastic display of sharp metal and cold steel. The figure paused in a shaft of light, its brilliance cutting through the translucent orange canopy, dazzling its pilot.

Sahari threw up a hand in annoyance to shield her eyes, cursing the early morning light; she was definitely not a morning person. A rough night in a strange forest, along with the fact that she was fully and completely lost didn't help matters any. Pulling out the map again, her fingers traced the route she had plotted, and followed, well at least had tried to follow. Twelve miles east… no north… Looking up to gather her bearings, she squinted at the light again in annoyance, _definitely east. _"Alright," she mumbled to her self, "this puts me twelve miles east of the river…," she looked out at the trees again with distain, Nendo wasn't supposed to be in a bloody forest! Twisting the map around she squinted at it with suspicion, it was easy to read, and its directions were clear… she threw the map down in irritation, so why was she still lost?

A low rumble and movement shift from the Bamburian snapped her back to reality, popping the hatch; she leapt the distance to the ground, intent on venting some frustration. The still air and enclosed space she found herself in felt cramped, muggy and uncomfortable in comparison to her mountainous home.

_Home. _The single notion brought to mind a thousand thoughts, and a million memories… She shook her head, no, that's why she was here, traveling across the world to beg the help of a strange lord. Turning, she looked back the way they had come, somewhere beyond the dense forest, across distant valleys, and over an enormous river, lied her homeland.

"Jeeze," she muttered, swatting away a pesky insect, "barely enough room to breathe in here."

The forever ending greenery surrounding her, though basked in vibrant morning light, only further dampened her mood. If only Ki hadn't been so far focused on… she shook her head again, a violent shiver running down her spine. Whatever her brothers intentions, her goal for now was to reach Nendo, the capitol of whatever the people of this side of the river called themselves- that is, if they called themselves anything.

With a final, disheartened look around the forest, Sahari climbed back into the Bamburian. Watching the translucent orange canopy close, her hand drifted to the hilt of a saber blade, its twin sat tucked away on her other side. These two blades represented so much- were important to so many people, herself included… She smiled ruefully, "if only you had chosen Ki," her voice was no more than a murmur, but the Bamburian herd Sahari's words and retaliated with a silent message of its own. Strange, long forgotten symbols on the saber beneath her touch sparked to life, glowing with a vibrant, golden inner light.

Hand now fully clasped upon the hilt of her strange sword, Sahari's eyes closed in resignation, "I know you have chosen me, but if you hadn't…" She refused to voice this last opinion aloud, _if you had chosen Ki, the shadows of war would not hang over us so. _No, her eyes opened slowly, she would not place the blame of her brother's foolish decisions upon the random acts of fate. The Bamburian chose her and her alone. Both hands rose to the comforting grip of the Panda type Zoids controls, this was her destiny, and if she had to fight her own brother because of it… than so be it.

-

Vikestan watched from the shadows of several trees as the white and gold Zoid ambled by, either unconcerned or unaware of his presence. He smiled as the twin snake fangs that adorned his necklace flashed their own unique symbols, easy prey, easy prey indeed. The hidden Stealth Viper uncoiled itself from beneath the trees, giving silent chase to its oblivious prey.

-

She knew it was behind her, hidden somewhere deep within the shadows, but it was only a question of where… Yellow white gunfire thundered out of nowhere, driving itself into the Bamburian's flank with a high metallic shriek. Sahari turned around, facing where the enemy had fired from only to have a second barrage come streaming at her from the side.

The Bamburian shied away, front leg and paw raised to protect its canopy- and the fragile being that it housed, taking most of the damage along the thick armor of its shoulders and back. Sahari swore, there must have been two out there, "Right," she called aloud, "come and get me…" The Bamburian took off, dodging between trees and foliage, hopeful to loose her pursuers somewhere within the dense forest.

She hadn't gone more than a few meters when a dark shape suddenly loomed up from the forest floor, Sahari jerked back on the controls and the Bamburian skidded off course before shooting off at a different angle. _That was a Stealth Viper_, Sahari thought. _I'm sure of it. _Sudden, short bursts of laser fire kept the Bamburian running in a semi- straight line, which had Sahari worried, _they're herding me somewhere_, she thought nervously.

Breaking though the sounding undergrowth, Sahari found herself in a vast open meadow, looking back she found no evidence of the Viper that had been chasing her, "that could be good," Sahari reasoned, "or very bad…" What she didn't get, was why they were chasing her, its not like she had attacked a village or settlement, and her Zoid didn't bear any tribal or gang markings… As far as Sahari was concerned, this attack was wholly unprovoked. She pushed her Bamburian further into the grasses, taking a brief moment to relish in the valleys shear openness.

Some of the grass further on moved, swaying as if shifted by the winds, her attention moved towards it, whoever was out there was skilled, Sahari had to give them credit, the motion, though well disguised, was betrayed by the valleys absolute stillness. She tensed, as the grasses ahead moved again, preparing to strike, twin seiryuu sabers- eerily similar to the sabers at her side, extending to attack position.

Bamburian sank closer to the ground ready to pounce when the ground erupted beneath his paws, throwing him off balance to the side. Jerking the controls back reflexively, Sahari maneuvered the Bamburian on to steadier ground, leveling both back mounted anti-air laser guns at her exposed opponent. With a violent wrench both lasers flared to life, discharging violet hued projectiles in and around the Viper.

The semi- damaged Viper shot off into the long grass with an urgent hiss, sweeping this way and that in a desperate attempt to throw off the Bamburians' aim. Undeterred, Sahari continued firing along the Vipers path, made noticeable only by the grass that was disturbed along the way. So keen on her harried prey, Sahari didn't notice the second Stealth Viper until it was too late.

-

Vikestan swore. He and his not-by-blood-brother had managed to corral the large panda-type Zoid in a near by valley, but both were unable to successfully coordinate their attacks to take down their intended prey. This Zoid had better be worth the prize placed on its head. He and Stakeen had been tracking it for far too long to loose now. He swore again as the panda Zoid effectively drove his partner away into the grass. Moving into position, Vikestan made a silent vow to demand twice of what was offered for the capture of the infuriating Zoid, it was only fare, he reasoned, for the trouble it had put both of them through.

-

The strike came from behind, giving Sahari no time to retaliate. The first Viper had been a ruddy brown highlighted with deep green lines, emulating something close to a grass snake, but the one that had latched itself to the Bamburian's hind leg like a leech was a dusky brown, its headdress baring the markings of a king cobra, and Sahari was now sure that there were two of them.

Jumping up and down like a mad beast, the Bamburian shook itself with sporadic movements frantically trying to dislodge the unwelcome guest. Twisting around at an odd angle, the Bamburian was finally able to sink its teeth into a section of the offending Vipers armor, wrenching it from a hind leg, and finally tossing the smaller Zoid several meters away. Slinking away before a retaliation could be made, Sahari growled in irritation, before firing off several bamboo missiles, effectively destroying the grass camouflage in a wide area to flush out the hidden Zoids.

Bellowing, the white and gold Bamburian reared up on its hind legs in frustration, its pilot scanning the area in frantic need. The two Vipers had disappeared somewhere underground, rendering all of the Zoids capable weapons useless.

Popping up, like some demonic trout, one of the Vipers launched a frontal attack, while its twin wrapped a lithe body about its prey's hapless form.

"Damn it!" Sahari, the Bamburians pilot cursed, struggling with her Zoids controls. Rearing up again, the enraged panda furiously backhanded the frontal Viper with a heavy paw, knocking it, and its pilot, out of commission. Twisting again, the gold and white Bamburian landed on all fours, effectively trapping the second Viper beneath its bulk.

Leveling twin AZ 15mm semi automatic gautling guns, the viper retaliated with a barrage of heavy fire. Yellow white gunfire flashed to life, slamming into the hapless Zoids face and shoulders like merciless acidic rain. Throwing up both hands in shock, Sahari suddenly wondered if she had come all this way just to die?

No!

But before she could put such hardened resolves into action the Vipers head suddenly, spontaneously exploded. Leaping back with a hiss of raw fury, the Bamburian turned to face the intruding Zoid. Gun still smoking, a forest green Command Wolf materialized from between the tees, moving towards the Bamburian at a cautionary pace, a second, similarly painted Command Wolf appeared from somewhere behind her. Cold beads of nervous sweat rolled down Sahari's neck, had she just traded off one pair of bandits for another?

The first Command Wolf's long range rifle rose several meters in a non-threatening gesture as its head lowered to the ground, canopy opening, to expose its young pilot. She too lowered the Bamburian's head, canopy opening in a universal sign of peace. "Exit your Zoid, and drop your weapons." The call came not as a request but as an order, Sahari frowned, following his first order, but not the second.

Scooping up both sabers, Sahari leapt the final distance to the ground, attaching them to their respective places she looked up just in time to witness the first Command Wolf pilot exit his Zoid and level a wide, bladed short spear in her direction. "I said to drop your weapons!" Hand instinctively dropping to the blade in question, Sahari's eyes narrowed, "You hadn't known I was armed till I left my Zoid." She kept her voice light, hoping to project a non-threatening image.

Olive skinned with a crop of short black hair and dark almond shaped eyes, the young Command Wolf pilot moved forward, brandishing his spear aggressively, "I said drop them!" He accented the words with a sharp thrust of his weapon. Dodging, Sahari drew her own weapon, knocking the mans spear away as if it were a harmless fly. "Do not," she hissed, drawing the second blade, "attack someone," she broke off again, swinging both blades in a wide ark, forcing her opponent back a pace, "if you haven't the skill," tripping him, Sahari leveled both blades at his prone figure in a warriors stance, voice dead serious, "to finish the job!"

Winded, weaponless, and flat on his back, the young pilot looked up at the strange woman, surprised at the speed and ferocity of her attack, never had he come across such a thing, and he suddenly wondered where she had come from. Stepping back Sahari sheathed both blades, watching cautiously as he rose to his feet.

"Garrison, stop fooling around and help your brother."

The young man, Garrison seamed to shrink at the harsh tone of this new voice, and Sahari turned, startled when she noticed a third, very large Zoid standing just outside the tree line.

"A Konig Wolf," Came Sahari's astonished whisper. She had only seen one other like it back when she was very young, at a festival in Tucu city with her brother and parents.

Unlike the solid forest green of the twin Command Wolves, the Konig Wolf had a true forest camouflage visage. Forest green, broken by splotches of lighter and darker hues of emerald green and tree bark brown, the wolf type Zoid need only to fall motionless within its habitat to render itself completely undetectable.

He stood, carved like stone, at the helm of his Zoid, and without having to work the controls, the Konig Wolf moved forward, as if following subconscious commands. Sahari stared up at the titanic Zoid as it neared, taking in its strange pilot. It was a true wolfs head, Sahari realized, skeleton and all, that was adorned upon the mans head in the way a king wears his golden crown; regal, with the confidence only gained after a lifetime of experiences.

He gave her but one long, hard glance, before turning his attention to where both Stealth Vipers lay. "Are they both dead?" His voice was gruff, harder than the look in his eyes.

The young man that he had yelled at before, Garrison, responded, "Just the one, Sir."

Growling almost silently to himself, the man fully exited his Zoid, stalking nearer to the smoking wreck of the ruined Viper, "I take it that's the one ya blasted?"

Garrison only nodded in response, "The second one's still alive," he pointed towards the cobra styled Viper, "Gijen has him tied up."

The man only offered young Garrison a sharp look before commanding, "Haul this piece of scrap back home and see if there's anything we can use from it."

"Yes, Sir." With a swift bow Garrison turned to carry out his commands.

"Sir," Sahari had come to stand beside the Konig Wolf Pilot, only speaking out now to gain his attention. He turned, looking at her as if he had only just noticed she was present and responded scathingly, "What do you want?"

Taken aback by his brashness, Sahari's eyes narrowed, her anger flaring, "Well, I just-"

He cut her off, "Who are you?" Gaze rising to where her Bamburian sat several yards away, his face, if it were possible, grew even harder, "What is it you want?"

Trying, and failing miserably to curbe the anger within her voice, Sahari continued, "My name is Sahari, I come from the distant city of Virionne, in the Biucnon mountains, and I-"

He cut her off again, dark eyes glaring in accusation, "Digu?"

"The ancient city of Digu, yes," She confirmed, but her voice hardened, as if to drive home a specific point, "But has long since changed its name, Virionne it is now."

He chuckled dryly, the sound like rolling stones, "You can change your name, but you cannot change your past."

Hackles rising, her hand drifted to one of the sabers at her side, "The Bio. Wars took place nearly five hundred years ago, and the people of Virionne were not, may I remind you, its catalyst. You could at least give me the courtesy of holding your judgments."

"Five hundred years," He agreed, "Is a long time, but time does not always heal wounds."

Gaze turning to where both Command Wolves were beginning to pull out with their loads, he gestured to them, "Those battles were for the good of mankind, but look where it has left us."

Liars, murderers, turncoats and thieves, Sahari heaved a heavy mental sigh, everything the past had tried to teach them, all the reasons and ideals people had fought over. Did any of it hold any meaning when the cusp of humanity stood on the very brink? Where the only option, when teetering over the edge, was to fall into the depths of insanity with no hope of stepping back from such a dangerous precipice.

His next question pulled Sahari from her notions, "You never answered my question."

"I would've," Sahari fumed, "If you ceased in cutting me off."

Olive skinned, nearly as dark as the young man Garrison, the elder, wolf skin clad man shifted, long black hair braded into a queue falling over a shoulder as his eyes narrowed, turning his razor sharp gaze upon Sahari and for a moment she thought he was going to strike her.

She held his gaze for a long time, seconds passing like hours, before he broke the silence, "Come, and bring your Zoid," he turned to walk away, throwing a final remark over a broad shoulder, "We will speak where it is more comfortable."

With a disheartened sigh, Sahari shook her head in confusion, these people were very confusing, flitting from aggression to disinterest, from rage to sheer curiosity, back to anger then were finally welcoming? She shook her head again, pushing the Bamburian forward to follow the almost nonexistent trail of the Konig Wolf, absorbed within her own thoughts, from their looks and actions alone, she had a feeling that they were somehow related.


End file.
